


The Sands of Time（时之沙）

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 5V和小蛋，亲情向故事，有捏造人物，捏造背景。一直想写PTSD的哥。增加一个番外。





	1. Chapter 1

旅人面前站着一个普通的人类女性。

中等个子，圆圆的看起来很和善的脸，穿着普通的蓝黑相间的制服，头戴一顶印着“光阴快递”四个字的普通棒球帽，手里拿着一个普通的白色邮包。她镇定自若的站在地狱的荒原中，就好像站在某条街道的路边，正等待收货人签收包裹。

“银发、蓝眼、半魔半人血统，”她一边和旅人说一边在笔记本上打着勾，“打扰一下，先生，请问您的父亲是恶魔斯巴达，母亲是人类伊娃，对吗？”

作为世上唯二的半魔点点头，一言不发。

“这儿可真难找，先生。连个路标都没有，不过好歹是找到了，您的包裹，先生。”

他迟疑了一下，但还是接过了邮包。包裹并不沉，快递员又递过去一只笔：“请在签收单上面签个字。” 

一手漂亮的花体字。

女人礼貌地感谢他，收好笔和签收单，“您有什么垃圾需要我带走吗？这是我们的新服务。”

他摇了摇头，于是快递员转身，跨步，随后像破掉的肥皂泡一样消失在空气中。 

整个过程都透露着古怪，魔剑士想。

他谨慎而小心地撕开外面的包装。里面是一个小小的沙漏——完全由玻璃制成的，装在其中的沙子也是普通的黄沙。他迷惑地看了沙漏几秒，没有看出它有什么特别的地方。

变故就在这几秒内发生了，沙漏自动裂开了一条缝，原本平淡无奇的黄沙在接触到空气后闪耀起足以媲美钻石的光彩，它们像一条光带一样从缝隙中跃出。

这画面很美，但魔剑士并没有心情去欣赏。他把包裹连带着沙漏一起丢向远处，但太迟了，那些沙子早已脱离了沙漏在空中化作一片亮晶晶的光幕，将躲闪不及的魔剑士包裹在内。

随后，他们一起消失了，只留下一个被拆开的包裹，以及一个破损的、没有沙子的沙漏。 

魔剑士醒来时发现自己躺在一条空无一人的巷子里。空气中的魔力几近于无，但他并没有觉得不适，反而是困扰他很久的疼痛消失了，他看了看手臂上的裂痕，它们不再恶化。

沙子，一切都是那些沙引发的。

作为命运赠送的礼物，它的作用仅止于此吗？它的价格又隐藏在哪？它是否昂贵到令人负担不起？

带着这些疑虑，魔剑士起身朝着巷口走去。

天快黑了，外面的街道仍然很明亮，所有他能看到的建筑，被岁月剥去靓丽的外衣后呈现出雷同的灰暗内层，五颜六色的灯箱又将它们各自区分。

明亮的人造光线下面，藏着一双双或冷漠或恶意的眼睛——在这个混乱的城镇中，一个衣衫破烂又毫无背景的流浪汉在器官贩卖者眼里是颇有价值的猎物，而混混们也乐意拿陌生人当做抢劫和取乐的对象。

被围追堵截对魔剑士不算新鲜事，生存法则通用于任何地方，贪婪的豺狼总会盯上落单者。

只可惜这些人类找错了目标。 

“喂，新来的。”领头的人类摆出一付无赖的嘴脸，“没人告诉你，在这乞讨要交保护费吗？”

魔剑士确认了在场的都是百分之百的人类后便失去了兴致。尽管他手无寸铁，而面前的人类备着各式各样的武器，他们在魔剑士眼里依然和路边的石子一般无二——你会觉得石子碍事，但不会为此畏惧。

“想去哪？”混混头子问，手中的铁棍敲打着另一只手的手心。

他没有理睬对方，拉了拉斗篷继续朝前走着。

“站住！”对方恼羞成怒地大吼。“我允许你走了吗？”

下一刻魔剑士被人类包围了。被无视的羞辱让那个人类男性脸上一阵红一阵白，他举起棍子猛地朝魔剑士的头上砸去。

魔剑士侧身闪过攻击，斗篷下笔直的长腿像鞭子一样抽在接近200磅的男人身上，就像踢路边的易拉罐那样轻松地把男人踢飞出数米，一路上顺便砸倒了两个同伙。从地面的震动来看，三个人大概都断了不少骨头。

【剖开…剖开…剖开……】

【切碎…切碎…切碎……】

【就像对待恶魔那样……】

某些声音在他耳边徘徊不定。他让自己无视它们。

身后传来子弹上膛的声音，半魔身体一晃，以人类无法达到的速度靠近对方，持枪者只来得及露出惊骇的表情就被敲碎了腕骨，手枪随之坠下，在落地前被魔剑士一脚踢进了路边的垃圾堆。而枪的主人紧随其后，先是后脑勺被迫与坚硬的墙壁亲了个嘴，接着头朝下栽进标着“有害垃圾”的桶里。

一分钟不到就倒下四个人，这已经不是踢到硬骨头而是实心铁棍了。剩下的混混早就起了逃跑的心思，可没人敢先动，他们表情僵硬着，脊背僵硬着，手指僵硬着，仿佛与美杜莎的目光对视过一般。

如果有人在一旁窥伺，他肯定会觉得场面滑稽得像在玩“123，木头人”。 

“就是这里，警察先生，里面有人在抢劫。”

巷口传来的稚嫩嗓音恍如天籁。混混们浑不在意甚至有点感谢那个孩子的多管闲事。他们借着这大好机会拔腿就跑，甚至非常贴心地减掉了“打不过也要放完狠话再走”环节。这些可怜的被吓坏的家伙只恨自己腿不够长，跑的不够快，没能生出一对带他们飞离此地的翅膀。

至于倒在地上生死不知的同伴？已经没人在乎了。 

旅人走出小巷时并没有看到什么警察，倒是有个半大的少年躲在树丛后面。见只有魔剑士一人出现，小少年大大咧咧地探出脑袋，一头银发在街灯的映照下灿烂夺目。

“你还好吗，先生？”他问。

穿着斗篷的旅人几个跨步就走到了少年面前，冷静地审视起这个不寻常的银发男孩。而少年同样在观察他，因为魔剑士身上有种令他熟悉的但又说不上来的感觉。

他们靠得够近，少年很容易就从垂落的兜帽下面看到对方和自己如出一辙的银发。

“但丁？”

【假的…假的…假的……】

“爸爸？” 

经历了把人误认成父亲的乌龙事件后，但丁接受维吉尔身份的速度快得不可思议，他好像完全没动用脑子，只凭着野兽般的直觉就判断出维吉尔并没有说谎。

“这可太酷了，就像《你们这些回魂尸》那样的时间旅行吗？”但丁先是惊讶地瞪大了眼，然后又一脸担心，“你身上的伤痕……是时间旅行造成的？”

“当然不是。”维吉尔也回忆起那个因果错乱满是悖论的科幻小说，陷入时间流回到过去让他觉得不可思议，但他回想起那些奇特的沙子，还有象征时间的沙漏，这一切好像解释得通了。

况且一个真实的少年版但丁就在眼前，他们之间的血脉呼应做不了假。

魔剑士习惯性忽略了那个一直重复着【骗子、谎言】的声音，他接受时空旅行这个说法，虽然有些勉强。

“这没什么，有机会再说吧。”年长者说，“倒是你，你不应该那么轻信他人。”

“可你是我哥哥呀？不是什么别人。”但丁“天真”又“单纯”的眨了眨眼。

维吉尔完全不想和一个年幼无知的但丁争辩信任不信任的问题。虽然他们从小用打架来解决争论，虽然对着成年的但丁他也可以一言不合拔刀就捅，可揍这么一个弱小可怜又无助的弟弟……好吧，他终究有那么一点点下不来手。

哦！这见鬼的良心。

浑然不知自己逃过一顿打的少年正带着年长的哥哥穿过拥挤的街巷。

这一带是低收入阶层居住的地方，虽然不缺乏公共卫生设施，街道上仍然显得比较脏乱。流动小贩占据了街灯下的有利位置，大声吆喝着招呼来往的行人，因为价格低廉，不少人会停下来仔细挑拣，再和摊主讨价还价。

但丁没有在这些流动摊前停留，他小心按住腰间的挎包，低着头匆匆走着。

维吉尔对他过于谨慎的模样略为好奇，但很快他就明白了但丁这么做的理由——这条热闹的街区最不缺少的就是大大小小的窃贼。

两人避开三波扒手后，不耐烦的魔剑士皱了皱眉，伸手搭住少年的肩膀，释放出一缕血脉中的威压——你可以把它理解成龙威或者恐惧光环之类的玩意。它的效果，就是让意志薄弱者产生畏惧感。

这办法立竿见影的有效。对恐惧有所感应的人类主动避开了危险的区域，就像老虎巡视山林时食草动物会主动躲避一样，而但丁无意中扮演了一回假着老虎威风的小狐狸。

两人可以说一路畅通无阻地穿过了这片纷乱的街区，中间虽然有那么几个胆大妄为的小毛贼想要上来试试身手，可离得越近，就越发惊惶，如同被绞索套住了脖子，一步步把自己送上死路。这可怖的错觉让行动者不得不放弃计划，转身离去。

等他们赶到市场，但丁发现离关门还有好长一段时间，他有足够的时间来挑选晚餐。 

但丁的居所就位于市场后面一条街，在一所老旧的联排式公寓内。房间分租，盥洗室公用，租金在这一带有些偏高。不过但丁没有更多的选择，毕竟没有几个房东会愿意把屋子租给一个未成年的孩子。

“晚上好，托尼！”

“晚上好，伍德太太！”

和房东太太打过招呼，但丁领着哥哥上了楼。他的房间位于二楼，靠近楼梯。约八平米大小的带阳台的居室，有靠墙的单人床，带镜子的衣橱，一张不大的木桌和两把硬木椅，门口还有个衣架。屋子里收拾的很干净，窗台上甚至养着几盆绿植，为屋内平添了不少生活的气息。

显然，住在此处的人不仅仅把这儿当做旅途中的休憩之处，而是一个——

家。

这个字眼被年长者刻意藏进容易遗忘的角落，却在这一刻被翻了出来，铺天盖地的黑暗之语随着痛苦的回忆涌现。

【弱者…弱者…弱者……】

【没有力量…没有力量…没有力量……】

【你什么都保护不了……】

【你为什么还活着…………】

为什么还活着？他也不知道。

维吉尔闭了闭眼，几乎要听从声音的命令去做点什么——

“哥哥，你在门口呆站着干嘛呢？”

那些窃窃私语如潮水一般退去，变得细弱但没有消失，他知道，它们只是潜伏了起来。

他有些感激他的小弟弟，是他的声音将他唤醒，在他沉得更深前。可他的喉咙好像哽住了一样无法言语，不得已只好假借脱斗篷的动作来掩饰此刻的不自然。幸运的是，但丁没有注意到这一点。他正忙着把买来的食物一一摆放在桌上。

“感谢那些好心的混蛋，是他们的慷慨解囊，为我们贡献了这一餐。”

但丁作了个乱七八糟的餐前祷告，看起来很开心的样子，就差没把牛奶当红酒和哥哥碰杯庆祝了。

购买晚餐的钱由被维吉尔打得半死的几个小混混友情赞助——没死多半还是魔剑士手下留情，毕竟他尚未摸清楚此地的情况，随意杀死那些冒犯者会带来不少麻烦。

想起但丁打着所谓“人身及精神损害赔偿”的幌子，娴熟地从那几个人类怀里掏走钱包，维吉尔低落的情绪倒是有了变化，嗯，没有变好也没有变坏，只是变得有些不知所措。

他印象中的但丁是个爱撒娇又黏人的家伙，不是绕着妈妈打转就是缠着自己不放；而长大后的但丁混迹在人类的社会里，亲近人类、喜爱人类，声称要继承父亲的意志而非力量，这样的性格，他原以为是在人类善意的养育下才形成的。

维吉尔突然发现，自己对胞弟的所有认知，大部分都建立在童年的记忆和自以为是之上。 

以现有条件来看，他们的晚餐还算丰盛。份量足够的杂粮面包片，可以配上花生酱，或夹上几片火腿，一个巴掌大的出炉没多久的苹果馅饼和一大罐牛奶，另外还有一捧新鲜的草莓，色泽红艳明亮，让人一看就食欲大增。

面对晚餐魔剑士恍惚了片刻，他多久没有尝过人类的食物了？

地狱里的食物——如果你管恶魔的血肉叫食物的话——尝起来自然是血的味道。他从中汲取魔力，否则他的伤口无法愈合，也没有体力前行。可即便胃中被填满，他依然觉得饿，想要吃甜美多汁的水果的饿，想要吃松松软软的面包的饿，想要吃鲜嫩香甜的肉排的饿；他也觉得渴，每一个夜晚他都在怀念红茶的回甘、咖啡的香浓以及没有鲜血味道的白水的纯净。

在被饥渴逼至发狂发疯前，他不得不强迫自己遗忘食物的味道。这种自我催眠奏效了，饥渴一点点消退，但他也发现，味觉随着饥渴一并消失了。他开始习惯，习惯像一个恶魔那样活着。

如今，人类的餐点对他不再具有吸引力，但看着年幼的弟弟亮晶晶的带着期盼的蓝眼睛，年长的半魔说不出拒绝的话来。 

魔剑士吃得很少，他仅仅用一勺花生酱和两片面包夹成份三明治，没有动那个馅饼，配上大半杯牛奶就完成了进餐。他没想过自己也会有食不下咽的一天，若不是眼睛看着，他完全不知道自己在吃什么，放进嘴里的食物如此淡而无味，他只是机械地咀嚼，然后用同样无味的牛奶把嚼烂的食物冲下喉咙。

“你的饭量和小麻雀有什么区别？”但丁像老妈子一样唠唠叨叨的抱怨着，可他不瞎，年长者毫无胃口的样子他都看在眼里。所以包含关心之意的抱怨结束后，少年就把所有的草莓都拨进了哥哥的碗里，并竭力装出满不在乎的样子。

“吃点水果！”他老气横秋地说，“你得补充维生素。”

——他理直气壮的样子就好像维吉尔身上的衰败是因为缺乏维生素造成的。

他没有拒绝但丁的好意。

孪生子中的哥哥当着弟弟的面，拈起一粒带着诱人香气的草莓，慢慢放进嘴里。牙齿咬破表皮后，清甜的汁水就在嘴中扩散开来，他的灵魂因此发出满足的叹息，他的眼中流露出渴望和怀念。

“甜吗？”但丁眼巴巴地望着他。

“嗯。”他把碗朝着男孩推了推，示意他自己动手。

但丁终究扛不住对草莓的喜爱，挑了一粒颜色漂亮个头不大不小的塞进嘴巴——下一秒他的脸就皱成了一团，显得怪模怪样的，引人发笑。

“哇！好酸！哥哥你骗人！”少年控诉地说，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛写满了委屈。

而年长者心情愉快地伸出手，在弟弟头顶安慰般揉搓了几下——但丁的发质还是像小时候那样细软柔顺，而维吉尔的发质要更硬一点——然后不紧不慢如同享受般继续品尝起他的餐后水果。

那些没有经过精心培育的半野生草莓自然是酸涩的，而魔剑士的味觉也并未恢复正常，只是那令人怀念的甘甜滋味，在记忆里留下了太过深刻、无法轻易遗忘的印象。

这个晚上维吉尔终于帮弟弟分担了一件家务活，虽说只是去水房打两壶热水这种不值一提的小事。

水温半冷不热的，他们凑合着洗漱后，维吉尔看着但丁把水盆卡在门背后，又在窗帘后面挂了几串空罐头。

但丁的床并不大，他裹着被子往边上蠕动了几下，空出大半的床铺给维吉尔。可惜他的哥哥丝毫没有领会到他的好意，检查完门窗又坐回了原来的位置。

“睡觉了，哥哥。”

“今晚我守夜。”他尽力在硬木椅子上找了个舒服的姿势，“我并不需要太多睡眠。”

“你再不爱惜自己的身体我要生气了。”但丁怒气冲冲地跳下床，拽着人就往床上躺，“再说，我有做预警措施。”

借着昏暗的灯光，维吉尔看清他的小弟弟，他噘着嘴，但并没有真的在生气。于是他也没指出那些简单粗劣的措施只对粗心大意的人类有效。

那些烦人的呓语从晚饭后就消失了，这让他的心情变好了三分。

年长的半魔任着胞弟把自己的靴子从脚上拔下来，砸在地板上发出沉闷的咚咚两声。一楼的住客大声抱怨着，声音从楼下传来时他看见但丁顽皮地吐了吐舌。

也许躺在床上是个不错的主意，起码比硬硬的木凳舒服多了。年长者这么想着，放松身体躺平。随后灯被关上了，男孩滑进了被窝，滑进了他的怀里。

“维吉，”黑暗仿佛带给了但丁勇气，他摸索着握住兄长的手。和男孩的手比起来，胞兄的手是那么大，密布着细碎的裂口，就好像命运留下的痕迹。但丁可以感觉到掌心下的皮肤并不平滑，摸上去是令人焦躁的凹凸不平。“会疼吗？”

“不会。”年长者侧过头，“至少现在，它们没有带来痛苦。或许是草莓的作用。”他煞有其事地说。

“认真的？”但丁扁了扁嘴，“你怎么不说是因为我？”

“你不就是草莓吗？嗯，妈妈的小草莓？”维吉尔脱口而出。当他们明白维吉尔说了些什么的时候，两人之间出现了一段带着不安的沉默。

两对同源的蓝眼睛互相望着，一对年轻，一对苍老，他们从对方眼里捕捉到到相同的痛楚。

但丁轻轻吸了一口气，“我的名字。”他突然说道。

“什么？”

“你不好奇我为什么改名吗？托尼·雷德格瑞夫，我现在的名字。”但丁用力吸了吸鼻子，压下突如其来上涌的酸涩感，但他的声音依然有点嗡嗡的。

他的兄长专注地倾听着。

“这是妈妈的吩咐，她让我忘记过往，用新的身份开始新生活。”他的声音低落下去，“可是……没人提醒我，没人纠正我，哥哥，生活如此艰难……”

你会习惯的。维吉尔把这句话压在舌头底下，因为它听起来太过冷酷。

被烧伤才知道火焰不可太过接近，溺过水才知道流水无情，可灾难与痛苦不仅仅指肉体，精神上的磨难也是其一。维吉尔可以清楚说出自己曾经犯下的每一个错误，即便这些错误留下的伤痕早已消失。

没有什么比亲身经历更能让人记忆深刻。

他沉默了一会，理清思绪后才开口说道：“我以为，你被人类收养了。”

“的确有一些好心人打算收养我，可我给他们带来了大麻烦。”但丁像个被雨水淋过的小鸡崽一样打了个颤，显然那些回忆并不太美妙，“……他们会收到伤害，因为太过接近我。”

他并非无忧无虑的幼童，早在很久之前，母亲的逝去就让他明白了命运的残酷，他了解恐惧这种情感，尝过苦涩这种滋味。但此时他不是为了自己恐惧，而是为了他关心的人感到害怕与担忧。

他渴望拥有家人，渴望家庭的温暖，但这两样他都没办法拥有。

年长者的手自然的揽住他，抱紧他，把颤抖的小小身躯压进自己的胸膛，直到他们的体温在压力下升起，直到痛苦和悲伤因为分担而淡去。

但丁伪装了太久的成熟，几乎忘记了自己也还是一个孩子。可他是个聪明人，他仅仅做了一件事——那就是坦白。

这个年纪的小男孩多半会因为即将到来的青春期，表现出莫名其妙的高傲和矜持。然而但丁现在做得完全相反，他像主动打开外壳的河蚌，把脆弱的软肉曝露在太阳底下接受暴晒——这办法相当愚蠢，但的确有效。

男孩那么笃定他的兄弟爱他，因为他保护他，安慰他，允许他撒娇，满足他的要求，没有一点儿不耐烦。

在他沉入甜蜜而安心的睡眠前，但丁迷迷糊糊地抬起头，对着维吉尔的下巴印下一个湿乎乎的吻。“晚安。”他含糊地说着。

维吉尔用手背擦去脸上的口水。狗一样的小混蛋，和以前一模一样。他想，嘴角却带着一丝微弱的笑意。

“愿你远离噩梦。”他轻轻的说。

这一刻维吉尔重新拾起了被他本末倒置的心愿，不是力量，也不是复仇，只是单纯的守护，守护自己所爱之人，远离不幸，远离噩梦。

即便在梦中，但丁依然笑着，他如此感激着命运让他和兄长相遇。却不知道一切的始作俑者正等在那个破烂的沙漏前，着急地几乎要拔光自己的头发。

这个夜晚安静而祥和，这让那些预警措施没有了用武之地。到了早上，但丁把空罐子解下来塞到柜子下面，再端着水盆跑去公共盥洗室倒掉。

作为兄长，魔剑士觉得自己应该分担一点家务。于是他笨拙地叠好被子——中间因为叠的不够美观还拆了重新叠了一次——又在房间里转了一圈，把昨天随意丢在凳子上的外套和斗篷都挂到衣架上。

但丁怎么还没回来？倒个水需要这么长时间吗？

一种危机感袭击了他，维吉尔猛地转向房门，门外面散发出鲜血的味道，还带着黑暗的气息。

他拧开房门，走廊上一片寂静，没有人类活动的迹象。

阴影中潜伏着深重、汹涌、冰冷的敌意，他对此并不陌生。那是依附于死物之上的恶魔，总是成群的出现，这种弱小的敌人是他幼年时常常遇见的追杀者。

随即他反应过来，这些恶魔要找的不是他，而是他幼小的兄弟。

光线变得愈发阴暗，墙角的暗影仿佛扭动起来，带着邪恶、冰冷的声响，从阴影中涌出的恶魔挥舞着镰刀，朝着魔剑士扑了过去。

“但丁丁丁——————”

同源的魔力，互相沾染的气息似乎让这些恶魔把维吉尔错认成了但丁。这或许是它们的不幸。

幽蓝的幻影剑穿梭着，以摧枯拉朽的气势劈开黑暗，击碎阴影，来自另一世界的造物经受不住魔剑士的猛攻，纷纷崩溃成灰烬，就此消失无踪。

可处理这些魔物远比对付普通人类麻烦，魔剑士匆匆地朝着盥洗室跑去，地板在他脚下发出沉重的声响，却再也听不到邻居抱怨的声音。

维吉尔的愤怒随着脚步一点点扬起，而这愤怒需要敌人的鲜血来平息和弥补。

但丁喘息着，汗水刺痛了他柔嫩的眼睛，可他一点都不敢放松，眼前的敌人并非他现在所能战胜的。他就地一滚，躲过劈下的巨镰，却没法躲过被镰刀敲碎而四处飞溅的地砖碎片，锋利的瓷片刺入他的小腿，剧烈的疼痛让他发出一声尖锐的痛呼。

他以为自己躲不开下一击，但直到他往前爬了几步，躲入一个水池后面，他所等待的攻击依然没有落下。

他没有探出头，而是借着各种反射物去观察战场，在某块破裂的镜面上，一抹幽蓝的光芒跳入他的眼帘。

那光芒有着剑的外形，一头握在他兄长的手里，一头插在袭击他的恶魔胸口。那魔物发出不甘的咆哮，崩解成一片碎屑，就连那把充满不详的武器也是如此。

但丁没有鲁莽地冲出去，他知道这些怪物从来都不是单独行动，他不想让他的哥哥为了保护他而束手束脚。

——可他并不知道维吉尔冲进来后没有看到他会有多惊慌。

魔剑士只听到一声饱含痛楚和惊恐的喊叫，他的心猛然一沉，蠢蠢欲动的呓语伴随着令人不安的景象一起浮上水面——一个女人在尖叫声中倒在地上，鲜血在她身下蔓延——一个孩子躲在不远处，捂着嘴，他在哭。

“妈妈。”

这声尖叫和记忆里的那一声仿佛重合了起来，他曾无数次倾听过的声音。

——在他的噩梦之中。

【又一次…又一次…又一次……】

【你的力量……一无是处……】

【你保护不了任何人…无论是你的母亲……还是你的弟弟……】

绝望笼成一张密密的网，愤怒便是上面勾住血肉的钩子。他放任自己沉浸在怒火中，如果不这样做痛苦会凿穿他的胸膛，让泪水淹没他破碎的心。不，不是他，那个弱小又愚蠢的孩子才会哭泣——魔剑士不会恐惧，不会害怕，更不会因为悲恸而落泪——因为他早就知道，哭泣毫无用处。

生命是无法挽回的。

阴影中的恶魔仿佛源源不绝。但这对魔剑士来说正合他意。

他虹膜上的蓝色又褪去了一点，这使得他的眼眸呈现出黯淡的白，带着癫狂和恶意。

幻影剑盘旋在他身侧伺机而动。而魔剑士把整个身体都当做武器，拳打、脚踢、膝撞、肘击、腿绊、肩顶，乃至用牙齿去啃咬撕扯，没有虚招，没有诱敌，他以人类无法达成的速度和力度和恶魔缠斗在一起，不在乎疼痛，不在乎伤口，仿佛只有最狂暴最激烈的战斗方式才能发泄出他内心所有的情绪。

【刺穿它们……撕碎它们……杀光它们……】

银发的半魔第一次服从了那些命令。

恶魔的血像是淋浴龙头中喷出的水一样浇在他身上，而他毫不在乎。银发魔剑士暴怒的拳头像铁锤一样地击溃了一个又一个恶魔，它们甚至连反击的机会都没有，最后只有带着悲号和诅咒瓦解消散。

“渣滓。”他冰冷的笑容，浴血的身影，比恶魔更像恶魔。

一个身躯从背后扑上来，一双手臂缠住了他的腰，半魔立刻曲起胳膊，肘部恶狠狠地向后打去，然后出乎意料的打在了一团空气中。

【还剩一个……】

“哥哥……”

【杀死他……】

“哥哥！”

【杀杀杀……】

不——

在那个瞬间，魔剑士用莫大的毅力压制住所有想要攻击和杀戮的冲动。因为圈住自己腰部的那双手是如此脆弱而柔软，那不是什么袭击，只是一个再单纯不过的拥抱。

他的耳边，男孩颤抖的呜咽声几不可闻，却奇异地击退了那些疯狂的呓语。

当魔剑士转过身时，他脸上狰狞的表情在看到男孩夺眶而出的泪水后软化了下来，冷酷和愤怒被担忧和不知所措所代替。

“愚蠢。”他应该安慰但丁的，但话到了嘴边就变成了斥责，“你不该莽撞的跑出来。”

——我差点就杀了你！

但丁没有反驳：“对不起。”他的声音因为哭泣变得哽咽，并飞快地把头埋得更低。

维吉尔有些后悔。他想伸手摸摸弟弟的脑袋，可一抬手就发觉自己的手上的血还在一点点滴落，而勇气似乎伴随着鲜血一起流逝殆尽。

他的双手颓然垂下。

有时候不能小看孩子敏锐的直觉，尤其但丁可是个顺杆子上爬的机灵鬼，一察觉维吉尔的软化和退缩，他就不管不顾的开始哇哇大哭。

“ 哥哥…维吉尔…”他抽抽噎噎地将句子混杂在颤抖的哭泣里，“不要…不要再离开我……我会长大，我会变强，我会保护你……求你别离开我……”

“我不是……”魔剑士无奈地吐出一口气，绷紧的肌肉放松了下来。好吧，他没法说他没动过就此离开的念头。年长者半跪下身，直视着幼弟的面孔，那双蔚蓝的眼睛让他想起夏季晴朗的天空，只属于人间的美好景色，看起来是那么透彻和温暖。

“在这个时空，我只是一个过客，我不能，我没办法一直留下来。”

但丁的小手捧住他的脸，他能清楚感觉到少年被汗水浸湿的掌心。

“我知道……我只希望未来我们还能相遇？到时候，我们是不是就可以一起生活了？”

年长的半魔点头，又摇头。无论是过去、现在，还是将来，他都无法保证能够达成但丁的要求。在经历过那些事后，但丁就会发现他的兄弟并不值得他留恋。

“即使我不在你身边，”他清了清嗓，低声说道，“你也应该好好生活。”

“可是为什么？你找到我了，维吉尔，就像小时候那样，每一次捉迷藏你都能找到我。只有那一次，我在衣柜里等了好久好久，不敢离开，生怕你找不到我。可你看，即使分开那么久，命运依然让我们相遇……”

“好了，但丁。”维吉尔第一次粗暴地打断了男孩的话，“你会有新的朋友，新的家人……你不能把所有的一切都捏在手心里。”

“为什么不可以？是因为我不够强大吗？可我爱你！不管你变成什么样子，你依然是我的兄弟，我的亲人，只要和你在一起我就心满意足了……我们可以一起为妈妈复仇，然后一起回家——”

“但！丁！”

年幼的孩子猛地闭上了嘴，他缩回双手，捂住自己的脸，肩膀因为哭泣而颤抖。维吉尔缓慢地环抱住自己的弟弟，笨拙地抚摸着他的头发，拍打着他并不宽广的肩背。

但他无法控制自己飘飞的思绪，去想象他们未曾分离的结果——他们会不会一起逃亡、流浪，一起居无定所的生活？他们会不会在寒冷中拥抱彼此来取暖，在面对敌人时将背后托付给对方？……他们的命运，是否会有所不同？

这些幻想成功的让他的舌头尝到了苦涩的滋味。于是他残忍的掐断了它们。

如果你终于成功了，永远不要再次尝试。（注1）

在他们的时间线，他失败了，但丁才是那个为母亲复仇的人，这就够了。没有必要去改变。

“对不起……但丁。”维吉尔蠕动着仿佛不属于自己的嘴唇干巴巴的说着。

“对不起。”这是他唯一能说出口的话语。

（注1）：出自《你们这些回魂尸》中的时间守则。

在黑暗退去之后，兄弟俩报了火警，叫了救护车后就悄悄离开了这座城镇。这所房子里的人还算幸运，他们仅仅是陷入昏迷而不是死亡，事后镇上的人们也只以为这是一起因为房子年久失修而导致的煤气爆炸和中毒事件。

而维吉尔的回归比他们想象的更早。

他们搭上了去邻近城市的顺风车，上车前还是两人，到了目的地之后没多久就变成了一个人。但这一次他们有好好的告别，并期待再次相见。

银发的半魔出神地看着地狱荒原的景色，仿佛刚从梦中醒来，接着他意识到有人在和他说话，他闭上眼，再睁开时已然清醒。

“天哪，太好了先生，您终于回来了。”

维吉尔顺着声音望去，那位女性快递员手中捧着那个破沙漏，正面带焦急地望着他，一点也没有之前镇定自若的风度。

“请原谅，先生，关于之前那份邮件，我想我找错了收件人。”对方羞愧地道着歉，满脸通红，“我必须收回这份邮件，然后寄给正确的收件人。”

“但丁。”魔剑士突然插嘴道，“这是寄给但丁的。”

“你怎么……知道……”对方愕然，接着发出一声超高分贝的歇斯底里的大叫。“我完了！完蛋了！你和那个时期的但丁见了面？啊啊啊啊！怎么办怎么办怎么办？！”

她一边惨叫一边拿出一个光球拼命挥舞，像个十足的疯子一样。

她的动作并非毫无意义，未多久，半魔就察觉眼前的女性已经被另一个存在所替代，更深沉，更无法言喻。

“您好，维吉尔先生，”对方依然彬彬有礼，“希望您能谅解，我们的行为都是为了保证时间的完整性，所以那份邮件必须交到但丁先生的手里。”

“我有个疑问，过去会因此改变吗？”

“已经存在的无法改变，先生。对于但丁先生来说，他只是记起一段被遗忘的记忆。”

“那么未来呢？未来是否会产生变化？”

“啊，人类总觉得回到过去就会改变未来。”对方耐心地解释着，“所谓的改写命运，其实本就是命运的安排。”

“我知道了。我该如何取出……那些沙子？”

“只要您有这个意愿就行。”对方做了一个手势，她手里的沙漏就恢复了原状，看起来还是那么普通平凡。而维吉尔发现自己依然保有那段记忆，“您能理解我们的服务真是再好不过。您真是一个好人！为了感谢您的配合，本公司将提供一次有偿的信息交流，您有这方面的需求吗？”

“我需要付出什么？又能得到什么样的讯息？”

“当你回到家时所发现但却意想不到的事物，那就是我们索求的报酬。而讯息，您对阎魔刀的下落有兴趣吗？”

“听起来很大方。”

“那么您的回答是？”

“成交。”


	2. Chapter 2

但丁站在一片原野中，距离目的地还有几里路程。  
谁能想到，传奇恶魔猎人也有畏缩不前的时候，哪怕迎战恐怖至极的魔王时他都未曾如此——事实上就算是魔王但丁也宰过不止一个。  
远方的太阳正渐渐西沉，如果他再这么磨蹭下去的话，在他到达那儿前，夜晚恐怕会先一步来临。  
银发猎人感到一阵罪恶感，他不应该浪费时间，毕竟尼禄还需要他，于是但丁强硬的命令自己抬起腿，迈步向前。  
“不过是回家而已。”他对自己说，“没什么好怕的。”

但事实上，当他离那座老宅越来越近，不可见的恐惧也一点点将他包围。被草丛几乎掩盖掉的木马就那么不经意的出现在但丁的眼角，在那瞬间，他被拖入过去的回忆中。  
“笨蛋维吉尔！”他听见年幼的自己用稚嫩的声音在说，“我再也不要理你了！”  
维吉尔！我的兄弟！为何我们总是把最糟糕的一面留给最亲的人？  
从那天开始，他的世界天翻地覆，再也没有办法恢复原状。  
但丁闭上双眼，感觉泪珠在睫毛下滚动着。  
“这太痛苦了！我不应该回来的。这里没有我的家人……只有不堪回首的苦痛记忆。为什么……为什么仅仅一段如同梦境般的记忆就让我这么冲动?”  
荒原中的风声惊醒了但丁，他睁开眼并努力将视线从路边挪向前方。夕阳的余晖再次提醒着他暮色将近。  
传奇恶魔猎人机械地往前走着，他走的那么慢，步履艰难恍如重伤之人。他的眼中似乎不断看到多年前的景象。火焰，鲜血，哭泣，尖叫……种种回忆如电光石火般出现，悲伤的和苦痛的，它们混杂在一起，酿成永远无法磨灭无法愈合的伤痕，即便半魔的体质都对此无能为力。  
推动他前行的，是那段荒谬的梦境化作的力量，如此稀薄，又如此坚定。一个飘渺如烟云般的希望，带领着他穿过锈蚀的铁门，跨过散乱的瓦砾，踏上被绿草掩盖住的阶梯。

与破败的花园相比，这座坚固的宅邸外表尤为完好。斯巴达之像的力量加护在建筑之上，只可惜并没有保护到每一个塑造者想要守护的亲人。  
直到半开半闭的黑沉木门占据了他的所有视线，但丁收拢所有的思绪，他整了整背后的叛逆，打起精神踏进故居。  
作为被闲置多年的旧屋，它被保留下来的东西比但丁预料中的更多。这是但丁一眼扫过整个大厅后得出的结论。大厅内的家具一件未少，只是东歪西倒地都不在原地，墙上的画像虽然脱落了颜色却依然端正得挂着，还有……搁在画像前面的阎魔刀。  
这一发现让他几乎陷入狂喜之中。 

当尼禄急匆匆地打电话来警告但丁阎魔刀被不明身份的恶魔抢走时，他本应该优先处理这件事的。可一觉醒来莫名多出来的记忆改变了但丁的意向，加上尼禄并没有受伤，所以他自私的决定，回老家一趟后再去寻找阎魔刀。  
他早该想到的，能从尼禄手里夺走阎魔刀的存在，还会有谁呢？  
但丁环顾四周，他感受不到维吉尔的魔力。  
他走了吗？  
不！他随即否认。他的兄弟不会放弃自己的武器离去的，他一定是躲了起来。  
但丁冲上楼梯，在空洞破败的房间里疯狂寻找着，但维吉尔不在那里。他并不死心又重头找了一遍，留心着每一处可疑的地方。橱柜里、床底下，门背后，但丁找遍了任何一个角落。直到整间老宅都变得一片昏暗，他恍惚地望向窗外，发觉月亮早已升起。  
他停下盲目寻找的脚步，转身走下楼梯。  
还有一个地方，他想。 

冷冽的月亮从敞开的大门斜射进一道明亮的银光，一路延伸到位于门口的衣橱。  
老练的传奇恶魔猎人站在承载着最后希望的衣橱面前，恐惧偷偷趴上他的肩膀，对着他的耳朵悄悄低语着令人泄气的言辞。他甩了甩头，深深地吸了一口气，将翻滚着的焦虑和不安强行吞咽下去。尽管伸出的手在颤抖，但他还是稳稳的打开了衣橱的门，一扇，另一扇——正如他所期望的那样，有个熟悉的身影，像个孩子一样蜷缩在衣橱里，黑色的斗篷挂在他瘦削双肩上，黑色的兜帽挡住了他的脸。  
但丁伸出手，轻触兜帽，慢慢把它拉开。皎洁的月光顺着但丁的手向上攀爬，把银色的光辉洒在男人的脸上——这是张并不年轻的脸，看上去比但丁记忆里更加糟糕和虚弱。他的眉头紧蹙嘴巴也紧抿着，任何人都能从这张脸上看出他忍受着长期的苦痛却不愿妥协的坚定。这是但丁熟悉的脸，也是不断出现在但丁梦中的，萦绕不去的脸……  
“维吉尔！”  
但丁在衣橱前半跪了下来，他的身体因为激动而颤抖着，他的手指紧紧扭住斗篷的一角，他的牙齿啃咬着自己的下唇。伴随着强忍的缀泣，难以抗拒的思念涌上心头，可他不敢去触碰他，他是真实的吗？这是不是另一个梦境？  
他就这样呆愣愣地僵在那里，一小时又一小时的没有动弹，直到维吉尔慢慢睁开双眼，直到他们的视线直直撞上。恐惧也好，忧虑也罢，所有的情绪都在这一刻悄悄流失了，但丁的脑子里一片空白，他什么也看不见，只剩下一双灰蓝如镜的双眼。 

黑暗中传来衣袍摩擦地些微声响，那是年长的半魔朝着但丁伸出手。  
“我很累了，但丁。”维吉尔咳嗽着，声音沙哑而无力。“别让我等太久。”  
他的兄弟毫不犹豫地回握住他的手，把他从狭小又黑暗的橱柜中拉了出来。  
“你还活着！”  
话出口但丁才察觉自己喉咙的嘶哑，他摸着维吉尔的脖子，测量他的脉搏。手下的脉搏很微弱，也并不规则，但维吉尔还活着。  
“那段记忆，那段突然浮现出来的记忆，它也是真的！我以为那只是一个梦！”但丁喃喃地说。  
“你还是那么冲动。”维吉尔声音虚弱，他仿佛失去了所有的精力，只能傍着但丁宽厚的肩膀作为依靠，而但丁强壮的臂膀正温柔地支撑着他。现在他们一样高大了，甚至但丁要更强壮和健康。在这段漫长的岁月里，他的弟弟已经成长的足够健壮、足够强大，就像他保证的那样。  
银发的恶魔猎人贪婪地望着他的同胞兄弟，甚至舍不得眨一下眼。但丁有无数话想要对胞兄诉说，想要道歉，想要质问，想要抱怨，想要倾诉，但最后他仅仅问了一个毫不相关的问题：  
“你怎么想到要躲在衣橱里？”  
“那是你最喜欢躲藏的地方。”他的哥哥挑了挑眉，说得那么理所当然。  
“老天！”恶魔猎人惊讶地看着维吉尔，“你还记得……”  
“我记得很多……”维吉尔说，带着缅怀旧日的哀伤。这些话语像碎玻璃一样撕扯着他的喉咙，割裂他的舌头和嘴唇，这很艰难可他仍然决定继续说下去。  
“在被噩梦淹没时，作为人类时的记忆，一直被我视若敝屣的记忆，反倒成了固定心灵的锚点……我是不是，很可笑？”  
维吉尔试着要挤出笑容，但突如其来的咳嗽差点让他呛住。他的呼吸变得又浅又急，咳嗽带来的疼痛让他抽搐着弯下了腰。  
但丁及时地扶住了他，强壮的手臂把维吉尔抱了起来，将他放在壁炉旁边尚且完好的座椅上。在短短的过程中，年长半魔急促的呼吸拂过但丁的脸颊，他的手下意识的收紧，几乎舍不得放开。  
“不是的。哥哥，如果那时我能认出你……”  
但丁低下头，两人的目光不期然的相遇了，有那么一瞬间，恶魔猎人的眼中露出一道裂缝，让人窥见里面暗藏的痛苦和悲伤。  
年长的半魔不知不觉就把手搭上幼弟的额头，撩开月光般的银发，指尖顺着鼻翼的轮廓一路擦过。但丁的泪水被他一点点拭去。然后，手指继续下滑，在满是胡茬的下巴那里停留了片刻，似乎在考虑要怎么做。最后他挠了挠但丁的下巴，就像给小猫挠痒痒那样。  
这亲昵的接触之下，折磨了但丁十数年的情绪爆发了。他凝视胞兄的眼睛中燃起火焰。但丁不由自主的把维吉尔拽进自己怀抱里，比方才更加紧密的拥抱，他身上温暖的，混杂着皮革和钢铁的气息，像猎人的网一样劈头盖脸的罩住维吉尔。  
维吉尔绷紧身体，下意识地想挣脱双臂的束缚。他的手掌按压在但丁胸口却没有施力，藏在强壮结实胸膛下面的紊乱心跳好像影响到了他，维吉尔只感到他空落落的心脏中，苦涩的海水正用同样节奏的起伏扬起波涛，一次比一次汹涌。  
他无法忽视这股悸动。 

怒火在一瞬间爆发又熄灭。  
太晚了！  
维吉尔发出一声叹息，他已经落入了陷阱之中。捕获他的不是孤独、不是拥抱、不是泪水，这些他都可以挣脱，是他对但丁的爱让自己深陷其中。  
他们的命运注定枝蔓相连，却又覆满荆棘。若说他们的前半生被复仇的阴影所笼罩，那么在魔帝被封印之后，他最顽固的执念便只剩下但丁。而但丁何尝不是被名为维吉尔的锁链所束缚，他是枷锁，是囚笼，更是但丁的狱卒。  
维吉尔伸出手，紧紧地抱住他的弟弟，他知道只有一个方法可以解脱。  
“我需要你的帮助，但丁。”  
“好的，”传奇恶魔猎人想都没想就一口应下，随后不解地眨眨眼。  
“我该……我要怎么做？”  
“我不能告诉你答案，但丁……因为我自己也不知道。”  
“但或许，我们应该从你欠我的那个吻开始……”


	3. Let Love Warm You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个差点鸽的番外，从圣诞节拖到元旦。

“洗澡水准备好了，Vergil！”

有些年头的木楼梯在Dante脚下吱嘎作响，这噪音Dante早已习以为常，但对Vergil而言这是一个值得戒备的声音。魔剑士本来站在大厅中间——一个不与任何家具或是墙壁接触又可以环顾四周的位置，足以应对从任何一个方向出现的攻击——现在他快速地转过身，警惕的目光投向Dante的脚下，似乎担心有什么东西会从楼梯间伸出爪子拖走他的弟弟。

"没必要担心，没有鬼魂，没有怪物。”Dante笑着对Vergil挤了挤眼睛，那股子顽皮劲就像小时候一样，“在我这里你不用这么拘束，brother。"斯巴达家的次子显然希望年长的哥哥能接受一个新的家，一个能让他放松，有安全感的家。不过看情况他仍需要为之努力。

习惯了流浪生活的魔剑士低头打量自己。覆着尘土的大衣，满是泥点的靴子，连他的指甲缝里都塞着污垢。他觉得自己和这个地方是如此格格不入。"我并不拘束。"Vergil说着连他自己都说服不了的话。

Dante走上前，轻轻拍了拍兄长的肩膀。"你肯来我已经很开心了。"

"我不确定这么做对不对，也许我应该留在老宅。"Vergil的话语也许不够中听，但挂在嘴边的一抹微笑很好地做出了弥补。真正让Dante感触万分的是他的眼神，平和中甚至带着一点柔软。Dante突然觉得自己的心脏不受控制地加快了搏动的速度。

"啊！应该先让你换双舒适的鞋，虽然你的靴子和靴套品味非凡，魅力十足。"他用一个揉鼻尖的动作来掩饰自己一瞬间的失态，动作迅速地拿出一双软绵绵的拖鞋让Vergil换上。

长靴的扣带复杂得让人头疼，但作为观众欣赏Vergil慢条斯理地脱靴又可以称得上是一种享受。Dante总觉得，他的兄弟用繁复的衣物将自己层层包裹，也许只是为了掩盖缺少脂肪而显得纤细的身材。不是说Vergil身体羸弱，但就算不以Dante作为参照物，他的体重也确实低于这个身高的人类男性应有的重量。在床上的时候Dante甚至担心自己会把Vergil压碎，鉴于Vergil当时的状况，这个压碎指的是真正物理层面上的压碎。

他止不住脑子里的胡思乱想，也不记得怎么把Vergil送进浴室的。直到他的兄长准备脱衣服而催促他出去，Dante仍直勾勾地盯着Vergil不盈一握的足踝，暗自回味了一会将其握在掌心中的感觉。

******

即使潮湿的水蒸气并不会让Yamato氧化，Vergil还是把刀留在了浴室外面。他解开马甲上的扣子，拉下里层的拉链，将早已汗湿的皮肤曝露在湿润的空气中。

光着脚踩在瓷砖上并不冷，但赤身裸体的感觉会让Vergil联想到将他吞噬包裹的黑色淤泥，黑天使体内的肉色触须，以及魔力被吸干后的冰冷。他一点也不惊讶自己打了个颤。之后他侧过身，就着亮洁的镜面观察起自己的倒影：一张苍白得犹如吸血鬼的脸，带着痛苦折磨留下的痕迹，但至少是他熟悉的，属于人类的脸。这让他感到一种如释重负的轻松。

他把注意力转回洗澡这件事上，但没有直接进入浴缸，尽管那池热水对他有着莫大的吸引力。魔剑士依稀记得作为人类时的清洁步骤——早上是刷牙，洗脸，梳头，晚上还要加入沐浴这一步（他的童年记忆显然缺乏刮胡子的印象）。他伸手擦了擦快要被雾气遮挡的镜面，拿起已经挤好牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里，薄荷味的牙膏立刻让他的口腔一片清凉。他按部就班地从刷牙进行到洗脸的步骤。水管中流出的水流虽然含有一点细微杂质，但对半魔而言基本无害，Vergil放心地拿起棉布质地的柔软毛巾在水中浸湿，借着明亮柔和的灯光仔仔细细擦拭干净脸上的每一处污点。

“耳朵后面也要洗干净哦！”突然之间，一句话原封不动地从Vergil已经忘却的记忆中浮起。他一怔，立刻回忆起过世多年的母亲那张温柔的笑靥。一丝苦涩出现他的眼睛里，过了好一会，他才慢慢抬起手，按照记忆中母亲的吩咐，用毛巾在耳后周到地擦拭了一圈。

这一插曲在某种程度上影响了Vergil，不过是在好的方面。在此之前，他依然有种不真实感，总觉得下一秒他会突然睁开眼睛，发现自己孤独一人从城市的某个角落醒来，然后继续像一个被长久遗忘的影子一样在黑暗中踉踉跄跄地游荡。

这一切都是真实的。他对自己说。

他站到花洒下面，让温热水流从头顶往下冲洗，等水落在瓷砖上时已经变成了暗棕色。尘埃、血垢，或是别的什么，Vergil懒得去分辨，毕竟在此之前，个人卫生并不在他的关心范围。不过他花了一分钟时间来赞叹Dante的勇气——他们重逢那会，Vergil的卫生状况比现在还要糟糕数分，可Dante依然上嘴就啃，吃干抹净不见丝毫犹豫！

地面上的水开始变得干净了。Vergil的视线转到了墙上的置物架，那里有一大堆让人眼花缭乱，并且大部分是崭新的洗浴用品。这就带给他一个疑问。他该用哪一种？里面没有Vergil熟悉的东西，他谨慎地挑选，最后拿起一块有使用痕迹的肥皂，打出泡沫后涂抹在头顶揉搓。他洗了两遍才洗干净他的头发。接着，他又给自己能够到的地方都抹上了肥皂，洗到下半身时，他注意到似乎有液体从后面流了出来。Vergil皱起眉捶了下墙，也许他应该把罪魁祸首叫来帮他清理？Dante应该不会拒绝，不过后果可能更麻烦。

自己动手或许是唯一正确的选择。但仅仅伸进去一个指尖他就遇到了紧紧绷住的肌肉的阻碍，又一个疑问产生了。Dante是怎么把他的大家伙塞进这个地方的？怀着疑虑，Vergil低下头，无意间注意到身上的泡沫，他想了想，在手指上抹了点肥皂，反正这也是一种清洁，不是吗？

肥皂的确有助于手指的进入。Vergil把腿岔开，尽量放松，手指在肌环打圈、进出，试图让穴口张开。一开始还算顺利，直到在摸索中意外地按上了某一点，一波欢愉的电流通过神经纤维瞬间传遍他的全身，他倒抽了口凉气，双腿一软差点直接跪倒。

前列腺快感对常年禁欲的斯巴达长子而言，是一种才体验没多久但依然陌生的感觉。这甜蜜的折磨让他不得不撑着墙壁保持平衡。可瓷砖是那么的冰冷，他低头看了看微微勃起的阴茎，突然有些希望Dante能够在这里。

羞耻心还是让Vergil选择了沉默。这一次他很小心，手指离那个敏感的地方远远的。被慢慢打开的穴口慢慢泌出一些透明中带着点红色的液体在算，他看了看，觉得那似乎并不是精液。

于是当Dante拿着一摞衣服走进来的时候，正好看到他哥扶着墙弯下腰，一只手还插在自己屁股里面。

“啊哦！”Dante赶紧转过身去，把注意力转到门板上的花纹。他担心再多看两眼，他绝对会陷入失控——这意味着他的计划和承诺，将统统化为泡影。

"下次不准射进去。"他哥的声音貌似有点恼火。

"那时候你可不是这么说的。"Dante闭上眼睛咕哝着，尽量不去回想刚才Vergil摆出的诱人姿势，不去想象他笔直修长的大腿，不去想象挺翘得仿佛在勾引人去揉搓拍打的饱满臀部……无论这具身体是完好无损还是破败不堪，对他的吸引力都是那么强烈！啊，该死的！越不去想那些画面就越清晰，他感到一阵滚烫的热流在他的下腹驻留不去。

"那个我……我去看一下热水还有多少？换洗衣物我放在这儿。"Dante飞快地讲完，一把拧开门跑了出去，在关门的一瞬间，他回头偷偷瞄了一眼，看到Vergil终于坐进了浴缸里。

真是谢天谢地！

******

水很热，是适合泡澡的热度。Vergil发出了一点嘶嘶声，抓住浴缸的边缘，躺下去，让水漫过全身，拍打他的前胸，沾湿他的后颈。被热水喷淋和浸泡在热水中是截然不同的感觉，前者很好，但后者更令人愉快。他发出了满足的叹息，感觉热意好像渗透进了肌肉里面，按摩着，让他从习惯性的紧绷中解放。

听到门打开的声音时，Vergil飞快地从浴缸里坐起了身。当他甩掉头发上的水珠，用手抹去脸上的水时，他看到Dante正在把他的T恤从头上拉下来。

Vergil眨了眨眼，不知道Dante突然发什么疯跑来和他抢浴室，也许他反悔了，改了主意？他哑然地看着他的弟弟把内衣内裤都抛进洗衣篮，一点也不害臊地把赤裸的身体完全暴露在Vergil面前。

“抱歉，本来想让你好好泡泡的。但煤气可能要停了。”Dante歉疚地说。

不是再来一发就行，Vergil偷偷松了口气。

Dante洗澡的时候，年长的半魔趴在浴池边，他的目光被Dante健美无暇的肉体牢牢吸引住了。说起来，他们只不过上了几次床，像这样在明亮的光线下欣赏对方的裸体也是第一次。Vergil感觉自己的喉咙有些发干，原本已经褪去的欲望又有了卷土重来的征兆，不过，在看到挂在Dante双腿间的庞然大物之后，他立刻把所有的欲念都抛到了九霄云外。

Dante早注意到了兄长的凝视，当然也没错过一系列表情的细微变化。他笑了，顶着泡沫弯下身亲了亲Vergil的发顶。“还不错，是吧？”

Vergil回过神，点了点头。

"你可以继续泡，"Dante建议道，"我就在外面洗。"

年长者只犹豫了半秒就采纳了他的意见。再次浸在热水时，Vergil闭上眼睛，长长地吸了一口气，放松身体继续下沉，让热水淹没肩头、耳朵、头顶。在流浪的日子里，松懈和死亡几乎挂上了钩，但现在不同，这座小小的建筑中安全得不可思议，还有Dante守护在身边，照看着他。这种完全放松的感觉是Vergil之前从未有过的经历。

等Dante洗完了澡，Vergil依然没有浮上来。Dante把花洒放回原处，趴在浴缸边看了看失而复得的胞兄——他看起来像睡着了。虽然半魔并不会在这么短时间内溺水，Dante仍然有些紧张，又等了一会后，到底忍不住伸手探入水中，托着Vergil的后颈把人带出水面。

湿漉漉的银白睫毛颤了颤，慢慢抬起，冰蓝剔透的眼珠映出Dante的身影。他的凝视如此专注，带着Dante从未见过的感情，如果非要他用一个词来形容，Dante想，那应该是爱。

此时此刻，Dante觉得一定是老妈保佑才让他把哥哥带回了家，才让他有机会看到这样的Vergil。他怀着谨慎虔诚的心，小心翼翼地靠上去，动作轻柔似乎担心惊动蝴蝶的羽翼。他把自己半生的情感凝聚在一个吻中，期待在唇齿相依时传递。

热气在他们周围蒸腾，恍如梦幻。

这个吻持续了好一会，Dante的双眼始终睁着，他生怕一旦眨了眼，他的挚爱便会化为泡影。

直到这一吻结束，Dante才把惴惴不安问出了声：“你是真的吗……Vergil？”

因为亲吻而变得殷红的双唇翘出愉悦的弧度，Vergil用手指掐掐Dante带着胡茬的脸蛋，“也许疼痛可以让你清醒。”这一刻他无比自然地打趣着Dante。

他们的嘴唇再度贴在了一块，而在亲吻的同时，Dante悄悄爬进了浴缸，水从边缘涌出，淹没了瓷砖，沿着排水沟流淌。

水位的变化让Vergil发出一声不满的咆哮，他啃了Dante的下唇一口，按住他的肩膀把他推开。“Dante，你不能进来——”

但晚了，Dante已经沉入水中。

“水都溢出去了。”Vergil屈起双膝给他让出位置，为浪费的热水叹气。“这可不是什么双人浴缸。”

“那不重要……”Dante拱过来，试图让亲吻继续。

“希望你还记得你的保证。”

“是的，当然！”说是这么说，可Dante并没有自信能抵御住眼前的诱惑。他在两难之间挣扎了好一会，最后还是抱歉地看了一眼双腿之间强烈希望一亲芳泽的小Dante。来日方长，他对自己说。

既然吃不到肉，那要上那么一点补偿也是应该的，“再亲我一下，Vergil，就一下。”

他讨价还价的样子就像个要糖吃的孩子。可任谁在尝了那么多年的苦涩之后，自然无法停止对甜蜜的向往和追求，哪怕强大的传奇恶魔猎人也不能例外。

Vergil拉起他的右手，嘴唇在手背上碰了碰，“满意了吗？”

猝不及防接受了一回吻手礼的Dante恼羞成怒，正想耍赖，Vergil已经转过身，背靠Dante主动躺进他的怀里。这种难得的亲密促使Dante放弃了撒泼的念头，因为他深知这份信任有多么可贵。

比起有些下降的水温，Vergil身后的躯体更加火热。他看不见Dante双目灼灼的样子，但顶在他背后硬得足以当武器的棍状物做不了假。哪怕得到Dante的保证，Vergil无法平静下来的心跳得和蜂鸟振翅一样快，他不由得担心会不会被Dante发现。

假如Dante用那双过于明亮的蓝眼睛凝视他，用过分低沉的嗓音请求他，恐怕他根本没办法拒绝。这么想着，一股热浪席卷了Vergil的全身，他焦躁地曲起双腿以挡住半硬翘起的下体，不得不承认自己动摇了，他并非不想要Dante。

Dante并未发现他思绪的转变，他正依照约定做一回绅士，并不知道就在刚才，他丢失了一次亲密接触的机会。

“我很高兴你会来。”那些停不下来的对未来生活的畅想让Dante的眼中闪烁着光，“如果你能一直留下我会更开心。”

留下来，意味着像人类一样生活。在立刻回绝Dante前，Vergil有了一丝犹豫，他作为恶魔生存的时间太过漫长，重新做回一个人类似乎为时已晚，不过Dante显然并不这么认为。他的字典里大概没有“放弃”这个字眼，一有机会，他就想着把Vergil从偏离的道路上拉回来。

“你知道，我——呃！”一股猝不及防的剧痛就打断了Vergil的话。仿佛有无数炸弹一起点燃引线，痛楚在他腹部炸开，撕扯每一块肌肉，捣碎每一根血管。年长者闷哼一声，像条快要脱水的鱼在Dante怀里弹动了下，随后双手紧紧捂着肚子，蜷起身体缩成一团。

“怎么回事？” 

Vergil摇摇头，原本被热水泡得有些泛红的皮肤重新变得煞白。只这么一小会，他已经大汗淋漓，脸上都是汗水的反光。

Dante脑袋里警铃大作。

他扶着Vergil的肩膀，紧紧盯着哥哥因为牙关紧咬而显露出刚硬线条的下巴。冷静下来，他命令自己，又深呼吸了两次，然后他有了决断。虽然这次的症状和之前并不相同，但他还是划破了腕上的动脉血管并塞到Vergil的嘴边。

斯巴达长子从剧痛的间隙中瞅了弟弟一眼，没有错过Dante脸上的焦躁和恐惧。尽管Vergil知道疼痛的原因并非魔力的匮乏，但他仍旧吞咽了几口同胞兄弟的血液——如果这能让Dante安心的话。

“再喝一点。”伤口逐渐愈合，Dante正想再划几刀，就被Vergil一把按住了。

“够了。”Vergil喘息着说。Dante的血液并没有止疼的效果，但多少能让他有力气开口。Vergil卷走最后一丝血渍，补偿般舔了舔被划开的地方。麻痒顿时从被舔过的地方升起，一时之间，Dante居然分辨不出那是因为伤口愈合还是因为Vergil的舌头。

Vergil的目光和Dante相撞，他的脸色依然不好看，但眼神中是全然的镇定。“你见过我更糟的样子，”他的语调变得平稳，“我会活下去的。”

他的回答暂时让Dante的紧张情绪有所缓和。Dante清了清嗓子，尽可能让声音听起来没有什么异常。“哪里比较难受？”他轻轻碰了碰哥哥的肚子，“这里吗？”

Dante的碰触带给Vergil一种奇妙的温暖，疼痛似乎一下子减轻了很多。他诧异地看了一眼弟弟，而Dante显然有类似的感觉，他立刻把两只手都覆上Vergil的腹部。一股暖流自Dante的掌心中涌出，迅速传输到Vergil的身上。斯巴达长子的呼吸变得舒缓，显然，疼痛正在不断地消失。

接下来就有些尴尬了。因为姿势的原因，Vergil不知道为何勃起的老二硬硬的戳着Dante的手背。Dante偷眼看了一下半合起眼睛的哥哥，分出一只手悄悄抚了上去。他只摸了几下，Vergil的身体就不由自主地颤抖起来，甚至发出了一声低低的，明显不是因为疼痛而发出的呻吟。这让Dante立刻回想起他们的第一次。

那时候Vergil的身体濒临死亡，Dante给他喂了很多自己的血才让他恢复如初。而之后发生的事虽说有些出人意料但又那么顺理成章。斯巴达次子欣喜若狂地亲吻着刚从冰冷麻木中恢复知觉的哥哥，万万没想到他的哥哥居然会回应他，甚至主动投身情欲的旋涡，顺势滚上了床也就变得理所当然。陷入欲海之中的Vergil带着一种令人无法抵抗的诱惑力，尽管Dante想要温柔对待他的哥哥的，但最后他却是把人压在身下拼命蹂躏。一次…两次…三次……甚至更多。他沉迷其中无法自拔，即使是现在，那些细节仍然历历在目——那个身体被操得熟透，食髓知味地纠缠着Dante不放的人，那个脑子热得快融化，一张口就语无伦次说着“射进来”“别拔出去”的人——老天！他把亲爱的Vergil搞得一塌糊涂！Vergil大概这辈子都不会承认自己做过这些。

斯巴达次子费劲地把那些记忆压下去，他怀里的兄长却已经喘息着喷发在他手里了。Vergil面带薄晕，耳尖烧得通红，强装平静地从牙缝里挤出几个字，“可以了，Dante。”

“还疼吗？”Dante轻轻吻了吻他的脸。

Vergil微微摇了摇头。就在刚才他还觉得这莫名其妙的痛楚让他几乎喘不过气，但现在他只感觉到虚弱，不同以往的虚弱，就连浴缸里的水带来的压力都让他难以承受。他想，或许是在热水里泡得太久了点。于是他也这么对Dante说了。

Dante用浴巾包裹住年长者几乎站不稳的身体，轻轻压着他的头靠在自己颈侧。他的双手圈住Vergil的腰和腿弯，动作轻柔没有一丝摇晃。在穿过一小段微冷的空气之后，就将人送进了柔软的被窝中。Vergil满意地蹭了蹭轻软的像云朵一样又带着Dante味道的被子，差点像猫咪一样发出呼噜声。

“有没有，好一点？”过了半小时或是更久，他听见Dante这么问着。

Vergil昏沉沉地点头，接着就被Dante连着被子一起搂住。

“你吓坏我了！”Dante吁了口气，吻了吻Vergil的额角。疲惫让Vergil保持沉默，他想要回应Dante的，但他困得几乎睁不开眼睛。好在Dante早已习惯他的安静。他帮Vergil掖了掖被子，继续说道：“也许我不该给你点油腻的牛排，毕竟你喝了那么久的——流质食品。”

回事务所的路上，他们在一家乡村餐厅进食了午餐，尽管Vergil仅仅食用了少量的牛排以及半份浓汤，剩下的都被Dante解决了。Dante猜测他的胃仍旧对人类食品“过敏”，也许这就是引发疼痛的罪魁祸首。

Vergil尽量把手伸过去，摸索着贴上Dante带着胡茬的脸颊，他记得Dante从小就喜欢这样的触碰抚摸，哪怕他在生气或是哭泣，都会因此而平静下来。

一种熟悉的渴望在Dante的内心翻搅着，但他只是在哥哥的手心里磨蹭着脸，这样的慰藉就足够让他把贪欲压下，因为他深知，爱并不只是占有和索取。

“睡吧。”Dante低声说，最后亲了亲Vergil的手心，依依不舍地把他的手塞进了被窝。“我在这。”

Vergil几乎是立刻就睡着了。几分钟之后，Dante也进入了梦乡。

******

新的一天以一个吻开始，再加上一份热乎乎的早餐就更美妙不过。

Dante将一套早已准备好的干净家居服递给了Vergil，暗蓝细条纹，舒适柔软的材质。

Vergil撑着胳膊坐起，裸裎着上半身，平滑的胸膛在日光下似乎发着光。他安静地观察着这件衣服好一会，Dante知道他的哥哥并不擅长接受别人的好意或是礼物，沉着脸只是习惯而非不满，所以他试图表现得很随意，暗示这只是他随手拿的，很普通的一件衣服。但Vergil已经发觉这件衣服是全新的。不过，仅仅愣了片刻他就欣然接受了。

融入新生活就像接受那件衣服一样的容易，但Vergil清楚，Dante在其中付出了多少努力。这让他感到……愧疚。并非为了接受Dante的付出而生的愧疚——他们这对孪生子之间已经算不清到谁欠谁更多一点。他的愧疚来自隐瞒。他隐瞒了和时空守卫之间的交易。

Vergil至今没猜出意外律所指的代价究竟是什么。也许是一幅画、一把刀，也许是一段记忆、一份感情，最糟糕的是用Dante的生命来交换。这是Vergil绝对无法容许的。正因为未知，这次交易才像颗定时炸弹般埋藏在他身边，让他时时陷入深思和忧虑之中。

“我想把我们全家的画像复印几份。”这一天，Dante和他谈起一件事，“再送一份给Nero。”

“Nero？”Vergil迷惑地放下手里的书，“那是我们家的画像。”他着重强调了“我们”。

“当然。”Dante耸了耸肩，“难道不应该让Nero看看爷爷奶奶长什么样吗？”

“如果这是个玩笑，那么它并不有趣。”

“我没开玩笑！”Dante像小时候那样挂在Vergil的肩膀上，气鼓鼓地说，“他是你儿子。”

Vergil瞪他。

他们在尴尬的寂静中坐了片刻，直到Vergil开口：“我以为…他是父亲的孩子。”这么说似乎在责备父亲对母亲不忠，所以他一直避免谈起那个年轻人。

“别傻了，他能用Yamato。”Dante试图说服他。

“你也可以。”Vergil平静地回复。

“Yamato是在Nero手里修复的。”一说完Dante就看到了Vergil脸上不赞同的表情，看起来在这个问题上他哥哥坚持自己的意见，这让恶魔猎人一时有些无奈。他搞不清Vergil为何拒绝承认Nero，就算他们现在确认了关系，他，Dante，堂堂传奇恶魔猎人，难不成还会为了陈年往事吃醋？他是这样小家子气的人吗？

Vergil饶有兴致地瞧着Dante急得抓耳挠腮的样子。他的眼睛看着他的脸，他的耳朵听着他的声音，他体会得到他的感觉，也许Dante真的很喜欢那个青年，可是没办法，Nero的确不是Vergil的孩子。

“如果是我的孩子，”他决定打消Dante让他认亲的念头，“他的恶魔血脉不会那么浓厚。”Vergil用一贯的语气和Dante解释道。

等Dante沮丧地把Nero可能是自己弟弟的念头甩开。他看了看四周，惊讶地注意到屋子里只剩他一个。他从沙发上站起来，竖起耳朵，不出所料，他听到了夹杂在水流声中的呕吐声。Vergil几乎每天都会吐上一两次，Dante担心地要命，Vergil却已经习以为常。

斯巴达长子视其为重拾人类道路的代价，他饮食照旧，甚至还长了一点肉出来。Dante再也不能把数肋骨当做睡前的余兴节目了。

Dante去了一趟厨房，回来时恰好和Vergil碰了个正着。Vergil冲他微微一笑，伸手接过Dante专门为他泡的柠檬水，Dante也随之笑了。虽然他并不知道Vergil为何而笑，但他仍旧很开心，因为现在的生活正是他梦寐以求的。

“还是老样子？”

Vergil舒舒服服地坐下来，喝着柠檬水点了点头。Dante的关心让他的情绪变得愉快，所以当Dante提出圣诞节去Fortuna拜访Nero时他没有反对。

******

事情是怎么发展到这一步的？

先是Nero，那个可能是他们同血兄弟的年轻人突然晕了过去，几乎是直挺挺地摔在Vergil的怀里；接着Vergil又开始腹痛，强烈到让人站不稳的疼痛。于是Dante只能一边一个把他俩抱住。最后，那些神秘人出现了。

这几个和普通人类别无二致的神秘人，一开口就是让Vergil履行承诺，完成他们之间的交易。

“当你回到家时所发现但却意想不到的事物”听起来是如此荒谬。Dante脸上的表情异常难看，暴怒的眼神像刀锋般飞舞着戳在了这群怪人身上。如果不是双手不得空，他绝对会抽出武器要他们好看。

疼痛让Vergil脸色煞白，但他仍努力用若无其事的表情对Dante笑了一下，随后脱离Dante的扶持站正身体直面他的债主。“交易就是交易。”他一字一字的说，“老宅里的东西你们可以随意取走。”

时空守卫的头领快速地摇着头：“我们所求之物并不在那。”

Vergil皱起了眉头，他并不愿意为了一个未知之物和这些掌控时间的家伙起冲突，尤其在这个地方，他们的背后就是Nero的家和家人。“那件东西……在我身上？”他眯起眼睛，试探地问。

头领身后的几个女性突然笑了起来，表情暧昧地盯着Vergil和Dante看个不停，还说了些听不懂的话。头领回头瞪了她们一眼，她们才收敛了点，但仍旧保持着神秘的笑容。

“本来还不到索取报酬的时候，但意外总是时有发生，先生。”头领彬彬有礼地解释着，但他的话含混不清，叫人一头雾水。

“够了！”受够了打哑谜的Dante按捺不住地开口，他踏前一步拦在Vergil面前，“说清楚你们索取的到底是什么。”

“这很难形容。”头领简短地回答，又朝Vergil瞥了一眼，“对于你们来说，它就是最珍贵的宝物。”

孪生子对视了一眼，同时开口。

“无论你想要什么，你得自己来拿。”

“别动我的兄弟！”

好像要配合他们的话语似的，那几个女性神秘人爆发出压抑的小声尖叫，甚至有人激动地流下了泪水。

原本紧张的氛围顿时变得古怪起来。

头领也被下属的行为给气笑了，他无奈地摇着头，说：“早点解决吧。”

他站在原地没有动，可有什么东西似乎从他体内钻了出来。这无形之物带给Dante一种难以描述的压迫，就像知道猎物逃不出它的利爪的老鹰，带着一股冷漠的自信盘旋在Dante的周围。即使面对这样一个难以捉摸的敌人，Dante也没有后退半步的打算。他用空着的手抽出叛逆，猛地向前劈去。但这股神秘力量干扰了剑锋的运行，将Dante连着他怀里的Nero一起推到了一边，直面危险的人便只剩下了Vergil。

“躲开！Vergil！”

Dante的呼喊被风撕碎，他的眼眶睁得就好像要裂开一样，两只烈焰燃烧的眼睛里根本看不到瞳孔，火红的尖刺覆盖着双肩，更糟糕的是那一口几乎能撕裂一切的尖牙利齿。这些狰狞的恶魔特征让Dante看上去极其恐怖，但Vergil仍能从中找到胞弟的所有特点。

Vergil用贪婪的视线盯着Dante，即使那只是一个恶魔形象，也是他最爱的兄弟。他已经为痛苦做好了准备，哪怕下一秒就是生命的尽头，他希望，留在视网膜上的最后影像也只会是Dante的脸。

在旁人的眼中，他们只看到一阵微凉的风拂起Vergil的银发，下一刻Vergil就一手按着肚子陷入僵硬。他的手冰凉湿冷，他的胸腔紧绷到窒息，他的脊背被恐惧刺痛，腹中突然而生的失落感让他终于知道自己失去了什么——一个尚未来得及出生的孩子。

好长一段时间内Vergil能感受到的只有无穷尽的悲痛与悔恨。他似乎总是做出错误的选择，这一次甚至让孩子成为了牺牲品。

Dante匆匆解除了进行到一半的魔化，他奔向Vergil，伸出双臂抱住他的哥哥。他的手抚过Vergil的双臂、胸口，还有面庞，最后确定Vergil没有受到伤害。“谢天谢地，还好你——”

他的声音因为发觉Vergil的不对劲而哽住了，在他眼中，一滴泪正顺着斯巴达长子的脸颊淌落。

带着痛苦扭曲表情的Vergil正恶狠狠地朝着时间守卫看去。他看到有个圆形的事物正在头领的手里发着光，红色和蓝色的光，旋涡一样混合在一起。“不！”他低吼着，声音里充满狂乱的情绪。

“那是什么？”顺着Vergil的视线，Dante迷惑地瞥了一眼头领手中的蛋状物，令人费解的感觉缠绕在他心间，随后他就被一股魔力形成的冲击波远远的推远。Dante一手挡住眼睛，压低重心，双腿在地上摩擦出两道明显的痕迹。再次抬起头时，他看到他的哥哥变得阴沉冷酷的脸，看到无数情绪织就的丝线缠绕在Vergil的身周，让斯巴达长子在恐惧、哀伤和愤怒中迷失自我，就像那时候一样。

“你们为我而来，为什么要夺走我的孩子？”

骤然出鞘的Yamato在凝固的空气中划出一道冷色的光，刀锋直指敌人。狂风肆无忌惮地席卷而来，吹得花草树木都伏趴在地，许多杂物也都被风卷入空中。就连先前那些个面带微笑的时间守卫也收敛起笑容，他们聚集在头领的身后，合力撑起一道无形的空间屏障抵御住狂风，至于能不能抵御接下来的攻击，他们却没有太大的信心。只有三个人在风中屹立不倒——Vergil、Dante以及那个神秘的头领。

剧烈波动的魔力预示着一发威力巨大的次元斩即将爆发于此地，但让Dante更加震惊和心痛的却是Vergil的话语。

——孩子？他和……Vergil的孩子？

反常的沉默笼罩着此地。Dante最终把目光从那个蛋状物上挪开，看向被他安置在不远处的Nero。年轻人不知何时苏醒的，他扶着额头从地上爬起来，满脸惊讶地看着眼前互相对峙的一幕：

“What's the hell？”一大块围栏的碎片朝着他脑门飞来，Nero本能伸手去挡，一抬胳膊才发现自己的恶魔手像警车灯一样拼命闪着红蓝两色的光。

Nero！

Dante看到了匆忙挡在家门口的年轻人，也看到了肆意释放魔力的哥哥，他不确定Vergil的身体是否已经恢复到了能够进行一场大战的地步，而失控的战斗极有可能破坏Nero的家甚至伤害他的家人。Dante必须说点什么，却一个字都说不出口，他的脑子里一团乱，各种想法和猜测从心中涌出，却又凌乱的串不成一条线。“你先冷静一下，Vergil。也许事情并不是你想的那样……”他说不下去，因为他自己也不太敢确定那个猜测。

但来自头领的意味深长的凝视让他明白自己并没有猜错。“Nero，那孩子是Nero。”他定了定神，提高音量向Vergil喊道。

Vergil的视线终于转向Dante，他令人胆寒的表情无法掩饰眼中的悲恸和绝望，每一丝每一毫都牵动着Dante的心。举着Yamato的手纹丝不动，但他向Dante伸出了另一只手，而Dante立刻奔上前将之握住。

Vergil攥紧那只手，就好像这样才能够将他的痛苦分给他骨血相连的兄弟承担。

Dante同样回握着，力量大到让人感觉到疼痛的地步。他转过头警告这帮惹事的神秘人：“你们最好解释清楚，否则场面会很难看。”

“你快说吧，头儿。”  
“是啊，故弄玄虚多讨人厌！”  
“头儿，听说破坏人家家庭要遭雷劈的。”

头领假装没有听到不省心的下属们的窃窃私语，他咳了一声，开口道：“当你想到的时候事情已经发生了。【注1】”他稍稍举起手中的圆球，“您猜想的没错，Dante先生。这的确是你们的孩子。”

Vergil的目光一凝，几发幻影剑唰得一下飞来，插在了时间守卫撑起的护盾上，震荡出一波涟漪。Dante赶紧拍了拍哥哥的手背，熄灭了年长者身上再度升腾的怒焰。

顶着又一波抱怨，头领赶紧继续：“但他属于过去，因为现在的他正在你们身边。”他用目光示意他所说的人正是Nero。“现在只需要一块漆黑的布就行了。他会被放在一个安全的地方，长大成人，直到与你们相见。”

“人类会收养一颗蛋？”Dante看了一眼哥哥，Vergil静静地站立着，脸上的泪水已经干了，他的眼中带着同样的疑问。

“我们自然有办法加快他的成长。不过若是能加上父亲的血……”头领瞄了一眼Vergil的脸色，“……和母亲的爱，这孩子会长得更加健壮。”

Vergil突然挥动起Yamato，时间守卫们齐齐倒吸了口气，但没有任何攻击落下，只是Vergil面前的空间被破开道深幽的裂缝。他反手将刀插入地面，空出手伸进裂缝中摸索了两下，随即掏出一块让Dante眼熟不已的小毯子——那是Vergil在沙发上午睡时用的盖毯，它是纯黑色的。

“用这个。”他说。

******

当一切准备就绪，Vergil目送着那个从蛋中出生的孩子被放在由十个时间守卫围成的圈中，一眨眼他就失去了孩子以及那些人的身影。他面前只剩下那个头领还没有走。Vergil突然开口对头领说道：“若当初你们的人没有送错东西……”

“似是而非的事自然应该用似是而非的方法来处置。”虽然花费了更多的人力来传送那个孩子，但事情能圆满解决也让头领松了口气，他朝Vergil眨眨眼，微笑着说，“蛇吞吃了它自己的尾巴【注2】，计较何谓始，何谓终又有什么意义？”

Dante也点了点头，他握住哥哥的手，拉着他转向Nero：“你看，他一直在这里。”

“对我们来说，分别只是一瞬间；但对他而言，这是一段相当漫长的时间。”看着Nero迷惑不解的面孔，Vergil脸上的冰霜逐渐解冻，泪水便不断的流下，可他只是紧紧握着Dante的手直到指节都感到疼痛，丝毫没有察觉到自己的失态。

******

虽然当时的氛围是如此肃穆，喜悦依然盈满我的内心。我喜悦于Vergil愿意将痛苦和泪水分享，而在不久前，我们同样分享了欢乐和微笑，这些感情结合在一起才能造就一份真正的爱。

不能爱人，也不能被爱，这或许是一个人生命中最大的悲哀。我的哥哥曾一度失去这种能力，我以为那东西已经死了，但它实际上只是沉睡。现在我很高兴它又回来了。

这或许是我和我的家人收到的，最好的圣诞礼物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】【注2】都出自《你们这些回魂尸》。


End file.
